vampirinafandomcom-20200215-history
Freeze our Guest
"Freeze our Guest" is the second segment of the forty-first episode of Vampirina. It premiered on October 11, 2019 alongside "Jumping Jack-o-Lanterns". Oxana accidentally starts a winter storm in the middle of a heat wave. Vee, Boris, Oxana, Gregoria, and Demi are taking breakfast while waits to see the weather report from Transylvania, which is hosted by Blizzy Stormfront, a snowman. So, when his segment begins, all - Penelope and Chef Remy as well, goes to watch it. In it, Blizzy says Transylvania will have crystal clear weather for the next week, and that means he's on vacation. After this, he says what the Hauntleys were waiting for; he will be staying at the Scare B&B, exciting all of them. When they finish watching his report, Vee starts to talk about how excited she is. And then, Gregoria tells them she is too, revealing she is Blizzy's biggest fan. After Gregoria say that, Oxana explains all of them how the house will keep cold, saying she installed the "Tundranator", which is an air conditioning. Blizzy knocks their door some seconds later, and then, the Hauntleys welcomes him, telling him what they did to keep him comfortable - performing the song "Winter Wonderland." The song ends, and now it is dinner time; therefore, the Hauntleys sits down in their dining room along with Blizzy. Before all of them began to eat, Demi's tongue sticks to a silver spoon while he was attempted to eat the "Goblin Gazpacho" prepared by Chef Remi. Gregoria helps him, and that way, he finally can unstick it. It excites Blizzy, who says, "Is dinner always this Ice-citing?" to which Vee response, "Never a dull moment around here." Some minutes later, it is time to sleep; therefore, Blizzy lies down in a frozen bed and tucks with an igloo. The next day, Vee wakes up, and realizes the ice is melting, including Blizzy. For some reason, the Tundranator is not working anymore; therefore, the Hautleys put Blizzy into their refrigerator while they fix the problem. Oxana, seeing she is not able to fix it, decides to order one, but it will arrive late. So, Demi suggests using a winterizing charm, which is cast by Oxana after Demi was not able to. Surprisingly, it works, and now the Scare B&B is snowy again. All goes well until Poppy calls by phone to Vee to tell her that it's snowing only in her house - as like in "There's Snow Place Like Home." Everybody - Vee, Boris, Oxana, Gregoria, Demi, and Blizzy, goes to Vee's balcony to look at what is Poppy talking about, and there, they realize there is a magical cloud over them. Blizzy, being an expert in weather, explains to them how to get it to go away, telling them that they have to drop "de-clouding crystals" into the cloud. So, Vee, alongside Gregoria and Demi, goes to the basement to make the crystals using her chemistry supplies. Then, all of them go back upstairs to give them to Blizzy, who throws a handful of these. Looking it isn't enough, he says to them that they have to throw the entire bag of crystals into the center of the cloud. So, Vee, Oxana, and Boris turn into a bat to fly to the cloud and drop the crystals inside. But when they are flying through, one of these falls due to the wind, and Blizzy aware they will need that crystal. Gregoria, seeing this, takes it and uses a flying broom to fly to the cloud and help. Then, Vee, Boris, Oxana, and Gregoria throw all of them, and the storm comes to its end. The next day, the Hauntleys are waiting to watch the weather report again. When it begins, Blizzy dedicates a special shout-out to the Hauntley family, highlighting the friendship he made with them. This episode ends when Vee says, "Blizzy is right, there's no one I'd rather get snowed in with," occasioning all others say "Aww." *Vampirina Hauntley *Blizzy Stormfront *Oxana Hauntley *Boris Hauntley *Demi *Gregoria *Chef Remy Bones *Penelope *Poppy Peepleson *The title is a reference to the Beauty and the Beast song "Be Our Guest". *The featured song in this episode - "Winter Wonderland", it is on the streaming music services - as Spotify, YouTube, and iTunes, since December 2018. *This is the second episode that snow has fallen only at the Hauntleys' house from "There's Snow Place Like Home". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:2019 episodes